Mayor R Bulborb
"I am the one and only Mr. R Bulborb! The Canadian Bulborb with hair!" Mayor R Bulborb, previously known as "Mr. R Bulborb", was the deuteragonist in Trooper Village Stories. He was also a core ally in Classic Kirby and a posthumous character in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. As the first mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb was responsible for its protection. He was also the judge of the Trooper Village Court, and was the minister at Kirby Bulborb and Asuka Langley Soryu's wedding. Mayor R Bulborb was also a Stand User, who wielded the Stand/Evolved Form "Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine". Mayor R Bulborb is the second most recurring Bulborb in Kirby's shows after his close friend Kirby Bulborb and is one of its most well known characters. Apperance Mayor R Bulborb's appearance was that of your usual Bulborb, except Mayor R Bulborb was Canadian and had hair. According to Mayor R Bulborb, him having hair is what sets him apart from other Bulborbs. The only time Mayor R Bulborb was ever seen without his hair was all the scenes in Pikstreet Avenue in the episode "Noah 2: Thorn's Wrath". Mayor R Bulborb commented on the fact his hair had gone, and thought it was bizarre. However he got it back as soon as he returned to Trooper Village. Personality In his initial appearance, Mayor R Bulborb was a minor antagonist that turned good later on. After becoming the mayor of Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb aspired to be the best mayor he can and helped out his villagers whenever they needed it. Mayor R Bulborb is also passionate of his village, loving everything about it. Mayor R Bulborb is also an otaku, with his favorite animes being Sailor Moon, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Keroro Gunso. He later, with assistance from Kirby Bulborb and Spike, made his own anime and manga series. Mayor R Bulborb could sometimes be a bit too obsessive about manga and anime, in particular he seemed to love Minako Aino too much. He could also be seen licking posters of Sailor Moon and Minako Aino on several occasions. Under the influence of the Puffstool's spores, he also talked to a Minako poster and asked it to marry her. Mayor R Bulborb also asked Luke, Crimson, and Joseph to get pictures of Asuka Langley Soryu for him (it's assumed he gave them to Kirby Bulborb later on). Mayor R Bulborb acknowledged this and regretted taking his otaku ways too far, apologizing to the Pikmin for this. He still loves anime and manga, but focused more on the safety of the village and it's citizens. History Background At some point during his childhood, Mayor R Bulborb watched Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop for the first time. This started his love for anime and manga, although he didn't show it until later on in his life. Classic Kirby Mayor R Bulborb first appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he had a minor role as one of the Bulborbs that got woken up by Pik-pik. His first major appearance was in the Classic Kirby episode "Mayor R Bulborb", in which he entered the Pikmin's Got Talent contest and preformed a cover of Your Song. Trooper Village Stories In Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb!, Mayor R Bulborb went against Senator Armstrong in a mayoral election after the village got built. Mayor R Bulborb won the election, and became the mayor of Trooper Village. Throughout the series, he became a main ally in the series and always did his best to help out his villagers in their bizarre adventures. Later on, Mayor R Bulborb revealed that he was an otaku and loves Minako Aino. In the episode Sunset, Mayor R Bulborb apologized to Red, Yellow, and Blue for taking the whole weeaboo thing too far, and decided to tone it down and put his friends and village before his interests. In The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, he sacrifices himself (killing Brittany in the process) to save Trooper Village along with everyone in the village. After his death, a statue of Mayor R Bulborb was built in Trooper Village by Kirby Bulborb and the other villagers. King Dedede opened a manga store in honor of Mayor R Bulborb. A compilation of Mayor R Bulborb's best moments in Trooper Village Stories and Classic Kirby was made by Kirby Bulborb. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Mayor R Bulborb appeared posthumously, playing chess with Spike. This apparently happened before the events of Season 3 of Trooper Village Stories. Trivia *The original idea for Mayor R Bulborb becoming the mayor of Trooper Village was to have him climb Mount Everest, but this idea was soon scrapped after Kirby realized the impossibility of it. *Mayor R Bulborb's favorite anime was Sailor Moon, but he was also a fan of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Keroro Gunso. * Mayor R Bulborb was born on the 24th September 1991, the same day Nirvana's album Nevermind was released. He died on the 29th of August, Nicole's birthday and the release date of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village. * Mayor R Bulborb's original death date was the 22nd September 2018, which is Monika's 19th birthday and the 1st anniversary of Doki Doki Literature Club. * Mayor R Bulborb's last words were "Sayonara". This is a reference to the song that plays in Doki Doki Literature Club during the ending of Act 1. Category:Characters Category:Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:The Bulborbs Category:Major Pages Category:Deceased Category:Main Protagonists Category:Classic Kirby Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Ghosts Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Mayors of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Toa Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Monster Hunters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Original Pages Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Manga artists Category:Characters based on real life people Category:Characters Killed by Dadsuki Category:Space Western Olimar Category:TVS Crew Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users